


New Boy

by Jaynine9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, nico - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaynine9/pseuds/Jaynine9
Summary: The Big Three are in a polyamours relationship, and they all fall hard for Will Solace, who doesn’t let them get away with doing anything injured, but doesn’t seem too keen on taking care of himself. When Will’s secret is revealed the Big Three get frustrated with him and smut ensues. Tops Jason and Nico, versatile Percy, and Bottom Will





	1. The Revelation

It didn’t take much from Nico to get his boyfriends to look at Will Solace. 

Percy had a thing for blondes (exception being Nico) and Jason had a thing for stupid bravery (exception being Nico; he liked to think that his bravery wasn’t as misplaced as say, Percy’s or Will’s). 

Nico always liked looking at Will. He especially liked it when the tall blonde thought he was being stern, ordering Nico around with that fake pout on his face, flushing red whenever Nico teased him. Nico was one of the three strongest of his generation; the only living child of Hades for Zeus sake. He had cheated death more times than he cared to admit, most of times only because Will had pulled him back from the brink. Which was, in itself, another thing that Jason and Percy appreciated about the blonde.

“Does he look pale to you?” Jason whispered, Percy laying across his lap to see Annabeth’s computer screen, and an arm wrapped around Nico’s side. Neither boy knew exactly who he was talking to, but they both knew who he was talking about. Nico was already looking at Will from across the strawberry field, and he heard the crack in Percy’s neck as he twisted his head to look at him too. 

Will was smiling as per usual as he spoke to Cecil but he was leaning against the infirmary like he couldn’t support his own weight. The sun seemed against him today and as it beamed him in the face he squinted against the light, trying to hide his face under his equally as bright hair. 

“Is he okay?” Percy asked softly, crawling out of Jason’s lap to sit next to Nico. It wasn't often that Percy spoke softly, and a heavy feeling worked its way into Nico’s gut. 

“He’s been working hard lately,” Piper mentioned, preparing to throw another handful of dandelions into Leo’s curls. The Latino had already combusted, but he was hiding behind Frank, the bigger boy shifting away from the heat. “With Apollo falling and all, a lot of the Apollo campers have been falling sick and getting really shit migraines.” It was funny how they never referred to the gods as their parents; it seemed too intimate, like whenever Nico and Jason went with Percy to visit his mom and Percy called Paul “dad.”

What wasn’t funny was how pale Will got suddenly, swaying on his feet. Cecil looked worried but before he could question it, Lou Ellen appeared next to the boys, a “They/Them” pin attached to their white collar, and a worried frown between their brows. Nico could only assume that it had something to do with the purple and green smoke he had seen leaking through the door of Cabin 20 on his way to the fields. 

“Damnit,” Nico swore as he watched Lou Ellen pull Cecil away and Will stand on his own, staring after them woefully. “Annabeth, let me borrow your cap.” Without looking up from her screen, Annabeth unhooked the familiar blue Yankee cap from the waist of her shorts and handed it to Nico. 

He put it on backwards, tapping Jason’s shoulder three times to tell him to meet at Percy’s cabin. Jason nodded and Nico tilted backwards into the shadow cast by Thalia’s tree, his thoughts full of antiseptic, ambrosia, and sunshine. He hadn’t expected to land inside of the infirmary’s massive bathroom but he soon realized why. 

Will always moved fast, already stripped down and laying inside of one of the circle tubs that the infirmary kept filled with warm water for their patients. The water came up to Will shoulders and his eyes were shut as he tilted his head back. If Percy looked like Poseidon when he showered, proud and in his element, Will looked like one of the water nymphs. His overgrown blonde curls were tied up in a mock fashion of Nico’s preferred hairstyle and Nico watched as he lathered his lithe arms with soap. 

Nico has grown out of his skinny body, his arms twisted with muscles, and his abs on par with Jason’s (he had yet to gain any height, a feat that Percy proudly announced; Nico had shut him up rather quickly). Will hadn’t changed since the first time he approached Nico, strong like a dancer with heavy hands but soft-bodied. Nico knew from experience that Will was not weak; he had held Nico down to the infirmary bed countless times when he had woken up screaming and ready to fight from his nightmares. But when he held him afterwards, his cheeks squished against the pillow they shared and he told Nico stories, sometimes about irrelevant things like what the Kardashian’s were up to, but mostly about his mother, Naomi Solace (Nico strongly preferred those stories). 

Nico was drawn out of his thoughts by a gasp. It was so quiet, obviously not meant to be heard, but after having survived on the streets, Nico became in tuned to hearing the small and “harmless” noises. 

This noise was not harmless, Nico realized as he watched Will’s fingers trail over his body with rapt attention. Will was saying a name under his breath as he reached below the water, and Nico didn’t even try to stop himself from walking to the tub side. As he squatted down Nico became acutely aware that he was intruding a private moment in ways that could foreseeably be considered illegal. Sighing, Nico reached for the bill of the cap, stopping short when he heard the names Will was whispering. 

“Jas...” the boy whispered, his breaths coming in whistles. He squirmed, disrupting the tranquil surface of the water, latching onto the side of the tub closest to Nico. “Jason, Nico!” Will gasped, unaware that one of the boys he was calling for was next to him, licking his lips slowly as he watched Will continue. Will dragged his other hand down the tub, it disappearing into the water after the other one. With a sharp gasp, Will’s back arched and he called out, “Percy!” and Nico moved to touch him. 

Tracing down Will’s arm Nico hummed happily, Will whining, as he stoped just above the surface of the water. Not wanting to scare Will, Nico slowly but firmly wrapped his fingers around Will’s wrist, applying pressure which caused Will to gasp and squeeze himself. 

“Nico...” Will whispered. Nico glanced up at Will through hooded eyes, shock running through him upon catching Will’s stunning blue eyes. The heat had brought the color back to Will’s cheeks, but there was another heat lingering below the blonde’s skin. Will pulled his fingers out of himself with a mewl of disappointment and quickly knocked the cap of Nico’s head. “Neeks,” the son of Apollo murmured helplessly, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Need you, Neeks. Need you.”

Nico’s eyes darkened and he pulled the son of Apollo out of the shower, not caring about how wet his clothes got, and easily shadow traveled them to Cabin 3. If Will had been in his right state of mind, he would’ve gotten on Nico’s ass about “misusing his powers” or “overworking himself,” but he just gripped onto Nico’s shoulder, rubbing his face in Nico’s favorite hoodie. 

Jason and Percy were wrapped up in each other when Nico appeared, Jason running his hands up and down Percy’s tense arm soothingly. When he became completely solid, Percy shot up, and pulled Will into his arms, the blonde making a happy noise at the transfer. Laying Will down on the bed, Jason inspected him, applying casual touches to his naked stomach and teasing the skin of Will’s thighs. Without their resident doctor, Jason became the closet thing they had to a medically certified professional and as turned on as Nico was, he knew something was wrong with their boy. 

Percy gripped Nico’s hand, pulling him to sit with them on the bed, all 3 of them touching some part of the blonde to keep him at ease. 

“Will,” Jason spoke after a minute, voice serious with a note of frustration. “Will, are you a succubus?”


	2. Helping (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succubus: commonly described as a female sex demon who feeds of the sex drive of sleeping men. 
> 
> Will is neither a female nor into sleeping men, but he is hungry, and the boys are more than happy to satisfy his cravings.

Will curled into himself, trying to hide from the term, but Nico gripped his ankles and pulled him half off the bed, holding him by the waist. “Answer him Solace,” Nico demanded, pressing his fingers into Will’s thighs. “Answer him or you don’t get to cum tonight.”

Will whined loudly at that, Percy shivering next to him. Jason threaded his fingers through Will’s hair, and tugged him up to face him. “Will, you need to tell us, so we can make sure you’re safe to fed. Are you a succubus?”

“Yes!” A half sob, half groan of relief ran through Will. “I am. I’m so sorry. I am.” Nico’s heart broke at the shame in Will’s voice and he opened his mouth to say something but Percy spoke first. 

“It’s nothing to be scared of,” Percy shushed him, no pity present in his voice. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Jason echoed, not releasing his hold on Will’s hair. Instead he lowered his head and pressed a bruising kiss to Will’s lips. Nico groaned as Will tightened his legs around his hips, pulling him closer to his body. Smiling mischievously as he always did, Percy traced the skin of Jason’s neck, watching the son of Hades suffer between Will’s strong thighs, his erection pushed against Will’s gorgeous ass. 

“Pervy Percy,” Nico whispered, his Italian accent a welcomed and familiar weight on his tongue. He was hyper aware of the flare of lust that lit up the son of Poseidon’s stormy green eyes even as he traced shapeless patterns on Will’s sharp hip bones. 

A giggle caused both boys to look down, wide blue eyes clearing as they stared at the ceiling. “‘Pervy Percy,’” Will teased, tilting his head to the side to look at the aforementioned boy. Jason and Nico smirked at the pretended wounded expression that Percy donned as Will laughed at him, Jason pressing biting kisses to Will’s neck. 

“Listen you,” Percy poked Will in the nose, sliding down on his bed, that was not meant to fit 4 growing boys. It didn’t matter; they couldn’t tell where one of them stoped at the other began. “Nicknames are sexy, especially in bed.” Percy tossed a leg over Will’s waist , shifting his weight so that he was straddling Will, pressing his ass purposefully into Nico. “What about ‘Little Willy’?”

Will shook uncontrollably with laughter, his hands coming up to hide his face. Nico appreciated Percy making Will feel better, but if Percy continued grinding on him and Will kept unintentionally thrusting his hips foreword in his laughter, Nico was going to lose his damn mind.

Jason came to his rescue, pulling him away from Will and Percy by the shoulders, and nudging his chin up to steal a soft kiss. When he pulled away, Jason spoke in Nico’s ear, “I think he feeds off of kisses too, not only sex.”

Nico felt himself smile and rolled his eyes. That was so pure, so soft, so Will. 

“Boys,” Percy called, his hand wrapped around his and Will’s dicks. “Aren’t you gonna come play?”


	3. Helping (pt 2)

“How dare you keep something like this from us? From me?” Nico knew he was being unfair, but the fact that Will had kept something so essential to his identity, to his heath, from Nico?

That shit hurted. 

(Nico blamed Percy for making his inner thoughts sound like vines on repeat.)

Jason and Nico, as their normal tag team, decided that Will deserved some punishment, but the medic seemed more turned on than scared. Seeing him arch his back and cling to Percy sent ease throughout Nico’s body. He was admittedly terrified that Will would find their play to rough or be hurt. He was reacting positively, if the heated kiss he initiated with Percy was anything to go on. Jason was as relieved as Nico, the hulk of a blonde wearing his heart on his sleeve. He took Nico’s hand from where it was gripping Will’s hip to keep him from bucking, and pressed it into Will’s curls. The soft hair shifted easily between Nico’s fingers and he tugged on the ends to gauge Will’s reaction. 

“Will!” Percy gasped happily as the blonde medic dug his nails into Percy’s ass.

Mistaking Percy’s gasp as one of pain, Will quickly retracted his hands, holding them up in the universal sign of surrender. “Sorry Percy!” He apologized quickly, face flushing as he continued to stammer. Percy rolled his eyes at him, grabbing Will’s hand to put them back of his body. 

“Anything goes here, Willy,” Percy informed Will, inclining his head sideways to show Will the line of bites and hickeys going down his neck. Upon seeing Will’s eyes widened, Percy giggled. “Jason got bored waiting for Nico to get you.” Nico shot Jason a glare, but the son of Jupiter just grinned in return. Jason and Nico both startled at the whine from the two boys under them and saw Will and Nico pinching each other’s nipples.

“Percy!” Will whimpered. “Why’d you pinch me?”

Percy raised an eyebrow, twisting Will’s nipple to elicit a higher pitched moan. “Why didn’t you answer Nico’s question? Why didn’t you tell us about being a succubus?” Will pouted and released his grip on Percy. He turned to press his face into the pillow underneath him but Jason’s hold on Will’s hair tightened significantly. Pink burst through Will’s tan skin and Nico was relieved to see the color. 

“I didn’t want anyone to be scared of me.”

The children of the Big Three all paused, looking at the blonde medic. Simultaneously, the three of them burst into laughter, Jason dropping his face onto Will’s shoulder, Percy chortling into Will’s collarbone, and Nico snickering into the inside of Will’s thigh. 

“Idiot,” Nico whispered fondly, catching Will’s sparkling blue eyes. “You’re such a dumbass sometimes.”

Will opened his mouth to protest at that but Jason cut him off. “Will, we’re children of the three major gods, which technically makes us all related...”

Nico sighed at his boyfriend’s overthinking tendencies. “Jason, please remove me from your incest fantasies as I want no part in them.”

Jason reached to swat Nico over the head but the son of Death darted away easily. Will wrinkled his nose, tilting his head back to look at Jason. “Incest is nasty.”

Nico snorted and Percy struggled to breathe. “Wonderful observation there, Will,” Nico teased. “You’re so smart.”

Feigning dismissal, Will turned his face up, shutting his eyes. “Excuse you, I am brilliant.”

Percy finally caught his breath, leaning his chin against Will’s collarbone and staring up at him adoringly. “Yes, you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is so short! I beg thy for forgiveness but midterms are coming up next week and my mother has been monitoring my organization. Chapters will get longer past the next 2 weeks and we can all enjoy the mess of words that I call writing.


End file.
